


The Fight of Death Star

by Rey_1314



Category: Reylo - Fandom, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Couple fighting, F/M, Possessive Kylo Ren, angry rey
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:40:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22249570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rey_1314/pseuds/Rey_1314
Summary: 片段为二人在死星残骸上对打，加入了一些心理描写。
Relationships: Rey & Ben Solo, Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	The Fight of Death Star

（一）Kylo视角  
望着手里拿着西斯导航仪的男人，Rey怒目而视：“Give it to me.”

Kylo嘴角抽搐，心中有一股无名火冒起。为什么，他都已经告诉她自己的身世了，为什么她还不肯屈服于黑暗面！他们是多么完美的组合，原力中的二元，又分别是Vader和Palpatine的后代，她和自己在一起只会所向披靡，他们可以一起统治整个银河系。都到这个时候了，为什么她还坚持要站在光明面！

“We belong to the dark side, surrender to it!”他用力捏着导航仪，再次劝服女孩。来吧，join me，来黑暗面，和我一起！Ben在心中叫嚣着。

Rey紧皱眉头，试图用原力隔空攫取男人手里的导航仪，可他握得太紧了，她根本没办法移动它。

手上的导航仪在微微震动，意识到女孩的动作，Kylo心中的怒火燃烧地更旺了。他五指用力，西斯导航仪传来一阵咯吱咯吱声。

“Give it, to me!”Rey咬牙切齿地说道。

她坚定的目光刺痛了Kylo的双眼，她越想留在光明面，他就越要把她拉入黑暗面。既然Rey仍然不愿意屈服，那就让自己毁了她最后一丝念想吧！

“The only way to the Exegol is with me.”他恶狠狠地说道，紧急着手掌一用力，把导航仪捏碎了。

（二）Rey视角  
“No！”看到男人把自己辛辛苦苦找到的导航仪给捏碎，Rey心中的理智瞬间丧失。她怒火中烧，举起手中的光剑用力挥下。

她本可以去厄西戈，她本可以杀了Palpatine，她本来都已经拿到了导航仪，却被这该死的男人给毁了！被他毁了！

巨大的愤怒已经吞噬了Rey，她只想把眼前的男人狠狠打倒在地。她一路穷追猛打，不知不觉他们从潮湿阴暗的死星内部来到了外面。

天空下着瓢泼大雨，海上波涛汹涌，两个身影伴随着一红一蓝的光剑在庞大的残骸上快速移动。

为什么他总是要和自己作对？Rey举着光剑奋力向男人挥去。

为什么他总是要在关键时刻插上一脚？Kylo侧身挡住了自己的一击，反手打了回来。

为什么就不能变回Ben Solo，黑暗面有什么好？！对方又再次躲过了自己的攻击，Rey跨出右脚，闪身来到了男人身后，光剑在手里转动了几下，她死死盯着眼前的黑色身影。

雨更大了，两人同时举起光剑挥去。“嘭——”光剑的剑刃猛地撞到一起，两道红蓝离子束不断地发出嗡嗡声。

脚下一阵剧烈的震动让Rey抬起头，Kylo身后出现了一个滔天巨浪，咆哮着向他们卷来。

瞟了一眼仍在抵抗的男人，她手腕一扭，把对方的光剑快速拨开，随后猛地往后一跃，跳到了相隔较远的另一块残骸上。

还没松一口气，Kyko已经紧跟着跳了过来，重重地落在自己面前。

这该死的男人，到底想怎样。Rey还维持着半蹲的姿势，她迅速从地上站起，捏紧了光剑又再次向他挥去。

（三）Kylo视角

眼前的女孩一脸愤恨，不停地攻击自己。

为什么她就不能答应自己，她之前明明想握住他的手！男人弯腰躲过Rey的奋力一击，抬头的瞬间将光剑抡起，向她进攻的方向落下。

Rey艰难地挡住这一招，她喘着粗气向后退了几步，又再次向自己扑来。

可恶，他只想要她，这个不听话的拾荒者！Kylo逐渐被女孩顽固的进攻惹恼，他决定要击垮她可笑的坚持。

Kylo大步向前，像一只气势汹汹的雄狮。他捏紧光剑高高举起，双臂往前全力一劈，Rey勉强挡住他的攻击，一脸没想到对方还能有如此多精力的表情。这让男人更铁了心要把女孩击溃，于是他步步紧逼，快速出手，不让Rey有停歇的机会。

Rey就是他的猎物，他要让她精疲力尽，他要让她屈服于自己，她只能是他的。

（四）Rey/Kylo 双视角  
十几个回合下来，Kylo一口气没喘，而Rey却开始显得疲惫。在男人猛烈的攻势下，她挥剑的速度明显变慢，动作也越发吃力。又一个巨浪拍打到残骸边缘，Rey被漫天的海水和雨水迷住了眼，可是她不敢去擦拭面部，因为男人发狠般的快招让自己节节败退。

狂风暴雨中，Rey的手臂越来越酸。老天，她必须撑住！又一次屈膝躲过了Kylo的出剑，她迅速向后移去并再次飞身跃起，落到了十几米外的地方。

又一个巨浪冲刷她脚下残骸，她大口大口地吸气，终于有机会可以稳定自己凌乱的心率。然而，一道红光再次从Rey眼前的水雾中出现，随即而来的是男人高大的身影。

可恶，Rey定了定神，死死盯着Kylo，他还真是锲而不舍。

眼前的女孩喘着粗气，看着他的眼神多了一丝畏惧，Kylo从未在Rey的眼里看到过这种情绪。他记得第一次在森林，她略显惊慌，却硬逼着自己鼓起勇气来面对他。那时在雪地，从没使用过光剑的她依旧勇敢，向望仇人一样望着他，因为他杀了Han。后来，她看他的眼神多了一丝犹豫和困惑，她感受到了他内心的纠结。再后来，她的眼里满是失望，就因为他邀请她一起统治银河系。

而现在，她怕他。

Kylo只觉得一阵怒气堵在胸口。她就这么抗拒自己吗，为了光明甚至可以拒绝他的邀请。他已经如此放下身段来请求她，可她还是不愿意！Kylo知道Rey想把自己带回光明面，但这绝不可能，他已经做了那么多不可原谅的事情，自己已经没有退路了。

既然这样，那就让他把这个纯洁如白纸的女孩给染上属于自己的黑色吧。他反手握着光剑柄，眼神锁定Rey，就像猎豹锁定猎物一般，酝酿着血腥的猎杀。

下一秒，Kylo迅速转身，抬手往后一刺，把女孩杀了个措手不及。好不容易抵挡住对方的突然袭击，Rey跌跌撞撞地倒退了几步。不，她绝不能认输，她代表的是绝地，最后一名绝地。

于是，她再次举起光剑往前冲了几步，狠狠向男人砍去。

在女孩不依不饶地攻击下，Kylo的眼睛变得猩红。很好，看来她铁了心要反抗自己，那他就不需要手下留情了。男人毫不留情地加重了攻击的力道并提高了出剑的速度  
。

Kylo心里只有一个想法，摧毁她，污染她，占有她！

两把光剑再次碰撞到一起，Rey拼命想压住Kylo，可她的手因为挤压过于靠近对方的剑刃，一股炙热的疼痛让她迅速挑开他的光剑，然后猛地移动到较远的后方。她不可置信地抬起手，刚刚的灼烧感还隐隐约约地在手上做痛。可恶，她怒视着男人，而对方也在看着自己。

她好像受伤了，Kylo顺着女孩的目光看向她的左手，正准备迟疑，然而在看到Rey恼怒的目光后打消了这个念头。不，不能心软，他的女孩需要被严厉教导，他要让她尝到失败的滋味。

Rey的下唇已经快被自己咬出了血，她就要撑不住了。男人又一个向下的动作，她手腕一扭，蓝色光剑在电光火石之间把红色光剑卡死在地面，离子束在死星残骸上留下乌黑的深痕。

男人的劲实在太大了，Rey感觉自己几乎要抵不住他向上施压的力。她的手腕已经开始发疼，小臂在颤抖，浑身的肌肉也都十分酸痛。

看着女孩咬牙坚持的样子，Kylo只想更进一步击溃她。呵，这个顽固的女孩，他就要她和自己站在一起！

他猛地拨开Rey的光剑，再次朝她挥去。她是他的，只能是他的。他看着她节节败退，双腿似乎快站不稳。再来点，再多点！Kylo握着光剑朝她身体右侧挥去…

又一次袭击后，Rey终于体力不支跪倒在对方脚下。男人看着她，她剧烈呼吸着，似乎不敢相信自己居然被击倒在他面前。就这样吧，就让她臣服于自己膝下，Kylo盯着就要崩溃的女孩，举起了光剑。Rey试图格挡住他这一猛烈的招式，然而手中的光剑被对方一秒击开，脱手的剑柄滚到了几米远的地方。

不！她绝望地抬头，看到他再次抬起了手。

他就可以得到她了，和他一起堕入黑暗面吧！Kylo扬起右手，试图再给她沉重的一击。

（五）  
“Ben.” Kylo高举着手定在原地，只觉得脑袋一顿。这是一个遥远的声音，也是他永远不会忘记的声音。Leia，自己的母亲。他们明明身处恶劣的海面，为什么他能听到母亲的呼唤。

然而，Kylo却感知到Leia的原力正在变弱，他和她之间的联系好像快要消失了。他只感觉大脑一片空白，缓缓转过身，光剑从掌心脱落。

下一刻，Rey接住他的十字光剑，一个反手将其刺向Kylo。

他感受不到Leia了，神情涣散的Kylo突然感到腹部传来一阵灼烧感，他低头，看到女孩把光剑刺穿了自己。

Rey眼睁睁看着光剑穿透他的身体。他为什么不躲！忽然，一股强大的原力猛地袭上心头，她愣住了，瞪大眼睛。

“Leia…”她颤抖地说。

她感觉到了，Leia的生命走到了尽头。

Rey手一松，离子束被熄灭，男人踉跄了一步倒坐在地上。水从女孩脸上滑落，已经分不清是雨水还是泪水，她望着地上的男人，只感觉一股阴暗和忧郁笼罩在他身上。

自己对他的愤怒在一瞬间烟消云散，现在她只剩他了。她并不是真的想伤害他，更不想他死。

Rey蹲下来，缓缓伸出手，轻轻放在男人的腹部。她闭上眼，感受属于自己的生命原力徐徐从体内流向他。伤口逐渐愈合，Kylo狠狠吸了一口气，握紧拳头盯着她。

又一滴泪夺眶而出，Rey声音哽咽：“I do want to take your hand,” 她抬头，深深地望着他: “Ben’s hand.” 她尽力了，她没想到会把自己内心深处的秘密给说出来。她真的想和他站在一起，以Rey的身份和Ben在一起。

在Kylo复杂的眼神中，她逃跑般地跑向他的战机…

看着战机直插云霄后消失了踪影，Kylo还坐在原地一动不动。他到底为了什么在拼命，他一直都想和她站在一起。可如今Rey却承认了，她和自己一样，都想和对方并肩同行。

多么讽刺，他是Kylo Ren，同时也是Ben Solo…他想起那晚他们的对话，自己说完you’re not alone后，她眼含泪水，对自己说：“Neither are you.”

他痛苦地把头埋入双手，自己到底要怎么做才好。


End file.
